


A New Year Almost Done Wrong

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: “Aw, c’mon Will! It’s New Years Eve! Y’ do know I’m gonna miss the biggest party of the year if I stay home, right?!”





	A New Year Almost Done Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So, when you’re sick, you make one of your favourite characters sick to share your pain. Also, I just wanted to do something cute to make myself feel better. Also, also, Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2018 is amazing year for everyone! Also, also, also, I'm aware the title is kind of lame, but I couldn't think of a better one right now!

“Aw, c’mon Will! It’s New Years Eve! Y’ do know I’m gonna miss the biggest part of the year if I stay home, right?!”

William’s lips remain in that frown he’d had all day, a worse one then the one he sported at work. The back of his bare hand resting against Ronald’s forehead, the usual heat radiating off the younger reaper. “I’m sorry Ronald, but I cannot, and will not, allow you to go out like this.” he stated, removing his hand.

Ronald crossed his arms, pouting. it reminded William of a child who was refused a sweet after dinner, though it didn’t help hide the pink of the blonde’s cheeks, or the light sheen of sweat covering his face. His voice was rather hoarse as well, convincing William further that Ronald was not fit enough to go out, especially to go to a party. “I want you back in bed now. I’ll bring you some tea and then I want you to rest.” Without waiting for Ronald’s reply, he took hold of the gingers shoulders and turned him around, back toward the bedroom. “Go on now.”

In an overdramatic fashion, Ronald dragged himself back to bed, mumbling under his breath. William merely sighed and went to do as he said. He made sure to keep the cabinets stocked with a healthy variety of everything, including medicine; especially a medicinal tea he found himself taking when he’d, admittedly, go to work feeling under the weather.

With the tea steeping, he chose to make Ronald a bowl of chicken soup. Halfway through making it, he sighed. He knew Ronald thought he was being sneaky, but he forgot how unnaturally creaking the front door was. “Knox.”

Ronald winced, freezing with the door only cracked partly open. “Ah…was just gonna get some fresh air…?”

“I’m sure you were. Instead, why don’t you go back to bed and open the window? I’m sure that’ll do exactly the same thing.”

Ronald shut the door. “Look, Will, it’s not that bad. Just a scratch throat is all. Nothin’ t’ worry about. Promise.”

“Your fever tells me different.” he turned around, crossing his arms. “Listen to me Ronald. I don’t want you getting sicker than you are and alcohol will not help.”

“But Alan’s goin’! _Alan_! He never goes to these parties!”

“And? Humphries is most likely Slingby’s date and that’s probably the reason why he’s going. Not only that, he has nothing to do with you staying home because you’re ill.” he approached Ronald, reaching out to slowly glide his hand over Ronald’s cheek to rest the knuckle of his index finger under Ronald’s chin. “Please love? You know I wouldn’t prevent you from going unless I wasn’t concerned about your health.”

Ronald rested his hand on William’s forearm, trying hard to be angry, to frown at the older reaper, but seeing the sincerity in and genuine concern in William’s eyes only made sigh. “Yeah…okay.” William pecked his cheek then watched him slump from the kitchen. Admittedly, he hated keeping Ronald from his fun when he worked so hard at work, but he wanted Ronald to get better, not worse. He turned back to the stove, finishing up the soup.

William poured the finished soup into a bowl, made the tea, then put both on a wooden tray. He made his way to the bedroom, gently pushing open the half closed the door with his foot. He only paused when he saw Ronald asleep. He wasn’t under the covers, but just sprawled out on top of them; thankfully he’d taken the time to get undressed back into his pyjamas. William hummed to himself, setting the tray on the nightstand. “Ronald?” he asked, gently shaking his shoulder. “Wake up love.”

“Nng.” Ronald complained.

“Come now. I have something for you.”

Ronald complained once more before finally opening his eyes. He looked up at William then slowly sat up, groaning when he felt a little disorientated. “I slept?”

“Yes and I’m assuming you’ve been sleeping for a good hour while I finished making this for you.” he stated, lifting the tray to put in on Ronald’s lap. “How are you feeling?” William inquired, placing his hand again to Ronald’s forehead.

“Like shit.” he moaned. His voice had gotten worse, he felt hotter under William’s hand and from the slight pinch of pain on Ronald’s face, he could guess he had a headache as well. “Well, this should help. Then I want you under the covers and back to sleep.”

“Sounds good.” he drank his tea then immediately made a face when it hit his tongue. “I thought y’ said this’ll help me. Not kill me…again.”

William sighed. “It will. Medicine is not meant to taste good, but this tea will help. It’s helped me anyhow, on the times I’ve needed it.”

“Yeah…still…”

“Drink it.”

“I will. Only ‘cuz y’ made it for me.”

William leant forward, kissing his forehead. “Thank you love.”

Ronald tried smiling at him. “Yeah.”

William waited patiently for Ronald to finish his tea and his soup. When he was done, William took up the tray. “Now, to bed.”

Ronald smirked, nodding. “I am, I am.”

The younger man climbed under the covers and wrapped them around himself. William, pleased to see Ronald following his orders, he left the bedroom, taking the tray back to the kitchen where he proceeded to wash the empty bowl and cup. When that was done, he peeked back in Ronald. From where he stood, the steady rise and fall of Ronald’s chest let William know the blonde had fallen back into sleep. So, to pass his time he sat on the couch in the living room, picking up the book he was half way through from the side table.

He ended up getting lost in his book to the point he missed the sound of the floor creaking until Ronald announced his presence, “hey.”

William snapped up from his book, a smile threatening to take hold of his lips. The blonde had the blanket still pulled around him, his hair in complete disarray. His cheeks were still pink and his voice still sounded awful, but he didn’t look like he was sweating anymore. “Awake, hm?”

“Yeah. Kinda needed the rest.” he sat next to William. “Hey, um, thanks for, y’know, lookin’ after me.”

William set his hand on Ronald’s arm, rubbing it gently. “Of course love. I care for you, you know.”

“I do, I just…” he shrugged, “sometimes I forget that it’s good t’ take things easy sometimes too, y’know?”

“Oh believe me, I know.”

Ronald chuckled. “Right. It’s you.”

William set his arm around Ronald’s shoulders, tugging him a little closer. “Now, how are you feeling?”

“Eh, better I guess.”

“I’m glad.”

Ronald turned his head, grinning just a little bit. “So, y’ think I’m better enough for a little kiss?”

For the third time, William checked Ronald’s temperature, allowing his hand to linger for long enough to make Ronald whine out of frustration. The older man laughed softly, dropping his hand to cup Ronald’s cheek. “I believe so.”

He leant in and Ronald eagerly leant up to meet him, throwing his arms around William’s neck. “Mm, what’s got you so eager?” William asked, their lips brushing.

“Just wanna show ya how much I appreciate what y’ do for me.”

“Mm, well, please continue.” Ronald was about to, but William put a finger to his lips. “But not, too much. I don’t want you to exert yourself more than need be.”

“I think I can do kissin’ no problem.”

William rolled his eyes but leant in to finish that kiss, only for both of them to jump hearing an explosion followed by the room lighting up in colours. “Midnight already?”

Ronald laid his head to William’s shoulder. “Guess so.”

William leaned back, allowing them both to watch the fireworks, the room continuing to light up in various colours, illuminating the dark sky. Ronald smiled, letting his eyes close. “Happy New Year, William.”

William leant down, kissing Ronald’s head, squeezing him. He ran his hand over Ronald’s arm, a calming rhythm that had Ronald falling asleep once more. “Happy New Year, Ronald.” he said with a rare warmth to his smile. A smile, even if Ronald was asleep, would be the only to ever see it.


End file.
